Une Fête d'Enfer
by MiniPouyce
Summary: Hadès n'avait jamais eu de chance : entouré d'Athéna, Aphrodite, Poséidon, et Zeus pour une soirée, obligé d'assister à un banquet regroupant tous leurs combattants et forcé de voir son plus jeune frère flirter avec l'humain qu'il aimait. Oui, vraiment ; Hadès n'avait pas de chance.


Disclaimer : Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je reviens flooder avec vous vous en doutez des shippings pas communs. Avec pour changer Hadès et Camus. Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? (Non j'ai pas honte)

Cette fanfic trainait sur mon ordi depuis au moins deux ou trois ans et je sais pas pourquoi mais je me décide enfin à la poster.

Cette fois c'est humoristique, un poil trop fluff, techniquement semi-AU et surtout très OOC. Classé T pour le langage.

Voilà ! Enjoy !

* * *

Le dieu du monde souterrain poussa un énième soupire, jaugeant avec ennui le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et dont il faisait lentement tourner le fond de vin qu'il contenait. Encore une soirée infernale dont il faisait difficilement face.

Juste à côté de la déesse de la sagesse et la déesse de l'amour, il sentait un mal de crâne imminent arriver alors que les deux déesses, déjà quelques peu alcoolisées, se battaient sur un sujet sans grand intérêt pour lui. S'il avait eu le choix, le seigneur des Enfers aurait préféré rester dans son domaine à compter les morts plutôt que de devoir subir un autre de ces banquets organisés par Athéna au nom d'il ne savait quelle alliance. Cependant, Poséidon lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il viendrai lui-même chercher son grand frère si celui-ci était décidé à se désister. Ses spectres semblaient être du même avis que lui.

Ainsi, le dieu du monde souterrain et tous ses spectres étaient maintenant au Sanctuaire. Et cette soirée aurai put être agréable, se dérouler sans anicroches mais, car il y avait un mais et pas des moindres, mais Zeus. Juste Zeus, ça suffisait à tout expliquer. Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul...

Hadès recula légèrement dans sa chaise avant de reprendre une gorgée de son vin. Il n'était pas contre sortir de temps en temps des Enfers, seulement il préférait des occupations bien plus tranquille que le spectacle affligeant de chevaliers, marinas, spectres -et une petite partie du Panthéon- moitiés souls. Il plaignit pendant un instant les pauvres serviteurs d'Athéna qui à chacune de ces sauteries devaient disposer une salle de plus d'une deux centaines de personnes. Sans compter les fois où Poséidon se joignait à eux, lui et ses marinas. Ça devait être un véritable travail de titan !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne capta pratiquement rien de la discussion échauffée qu'échangeaient les deux déesses à ses côtés, ni même au fait que l'un de ses frères ai disparu de la table alors que l'autre faisait main basse sur les petits pains. Alors quand Aphrodite se leva brusquement, tapant littéralement du poing sur la table, le dieu sursauta violemment avant de la regarder les yeux ronds.

Ses traits pourtant connus pour leurs grâces et leurs douceurs étaient déformés par une colère sans nom alors qu'elle plissa les yeux, obscurcissant son regard. Elle pointa de l'un de ses doigts fins et parfaitement manucurés sur la déesse de la sagesse qui elle... ne semblait absolument pas impressionnée. Athéna avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'un de ses sourcils relevé, exprimant ainsi sans pudeur son impavidité.

« Comment oses-tu ! »

Le ton dangereux d'Aphrodite fit reculer Hadès, pas sûr de s'il devait fuir ou rester ici et prier pour que tout ça passe. Poséidon en profita pour lui voler son pain. Le dieu des Enfers avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci allait tourner au vinaigre... D'autant plus quand il vit Athéna lever les yeux au ciel comme une adolescente. _Oh... Mauvais_.

« J'ai juste dit que l'amour ne faisait pas tout. »

Le dieu sentait le cosmos d'Aphrodite doucement s'accroitre, ainsi que sa colère.

« Athéna... » grogna la déesse de l'amour avec rage. « Tu te rends compte de la gravité de tes mots ?! »

Hadès se recula encore un peu plus dans sa chaise. Aphrodite avait à présent un pied sur sa chaise et des flammes dansaient clairement dans ses yeux alors qu'elle pointait toujours du doigt la têtue déesse de la sagesse aux bras croisés et aux yeux fermés. Puis, dans une pose digne des plus grande tragédie grecque, la divinité blonde leva un bras en l'air.

« L'AMOUR ATHÉNA C'EST... C'EST... L'AMOUR QUOI! »

Hadès cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, se demandant un instant si elle avait elle-même conscience que c'était du n'importe quoi. Ce n'est que quand il constata les bouteilles et verres vides autour de la déesse qu'il comprit. Cependant, à ses côtés, Athéna leva les yeux au ciel telle une ado de 16 ans... Ce qu'elle était après tout.

« Je t'en pris Aphrodite... L'amour, l'amour ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Tu es quoi ? La déesse de l'amour peut être ? »

 _Actuellement c'est le cas Athéna..._ Ce dit Hadès avec un long soupire alors que Poséidon vola cette fois le pain d'Aphrodite dans le plus grand des silences. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à faire une charmante petite pyramide avec son précieux butin.

D'un coup d'œil, Hadès constata l'ampleur des dégâts du côté d'Athéna aussi. C'était digne d'une fête chez Dionysos, des verres vides s'étalant à perte de vue sur la table devant elle. N'était-elle pas sensé avoir un corps vieux de seulement 16 ans ? Avec un soupire, le dieu posa son verre sur la table avant de se lever. Bon, il fallait qu'il les calmes avant qu'une véritable guerre Sainte ne soit déclarée entre ces deux là.

« Et puis regarde Hadès, personne ne l'aime lui et il s'en porte pas plus mal ! »

Avec un soupire le dieu se rassit net et reprit son verre avant de le vider d'une traite. La Guerre Sainte pouvait bien aller se faire...

« Non c'est faux ! » commença Aphrodite avec vigueur.

Le dieu releva la tête avec curiosité et admiration. Enfin quelqu'un qui prenait sa défense !

« Tout le monde le déteste et-... Non attend c'est la même chose. Tu as raison. Personne ne l'aime. »

Hadès senti le poids d'une tonne de déprime sur ses épaule alors que les deux déesses avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente, à savoir : le manque de popularité du dieu du monde souterrain.

« Vous êtes dures quand même..., souffla-t-il. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un... Bon, ok, on est en froid en ce moment mais quand même... »

Malheureusement pour lui, son commentaire se noya dans les ragots que se racontaient désormais les deux déesses. Personne, même pas son frère ne l'entendit et il se senti soudainement très très seul. Vive la famille !... De toute manière Poséidon préférait la nourriture.

Il fit signe à quelqu'un de le resservir. Hadès n'était pas d'humeur à écouter leur jérémiades toute la soirée mais malheureusement pour lui, ses spectres eux s'amusaient bien.

Il pouvait voir, assit au bout d'une table, Rune se massant vigoureusement les tempes alors que son sosie au cheveux roses -Mü si ses souvenirs étaient bons- lui tendait un verre et un cachet d'aspirine. Son spectre devait encore être sujet à un de ses fameux maux de crâne. Le bruit ne lui réussissait définitivement pas. La question maintenant était pourquoi se forçait-il à rester dans cet endroit si bruyant lorsqu'il pouvait trouver refuge sur l'un des nombreux balconnets ? La réponse devait sûrement avoir un lien proche avec son sosie rose pâle et à la proximité qu'il lui offrait.

Un peu plus loin, Rhadamanthe semblait parler à demi mot à un autre chevalier. Ou marina. Non non, c'était un chevalier... Quoi que ?... À moins qu'il ne soit bien marina. Il avait prêter allégeance à qui la dernière fois ?... Bref. Le sourire que portait son juge, celui d'un prédateur prêt à passer à l'attaque, laissait au dieu tout le loisir de prédire ce qui se tramait entre eux. Ah la jeunesse si pleine de fougue et de-

« Tiens, Kanon et Rhadamanthe sont encore ensembles ?... C'est Saga qui ne va pas être content. »

Hadès sursauta en entendant le chuchotement derrière lui. Un jeune homme se tenait là, cruche à la main et un sourcil relevé alors qu'il observait la scène qui se passait plus loin. Le dieu le regarda un instant avant de reporter son regard sur les deux guerriers se faisant la coure.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps..., souffla Hadès

\- Oui, une question de temps avant que votre juge ne doive partir se cacher au plus profond des enfers mon seigneur.

\- Ah qu'ils grandissent vite ! N'est-ce pas Aphrodite ? »

Aphrodite -le chevalier- adressa un sourire cordial à Poséidon qui était soudainement sortie de sa transe-petits-pains.

« Si, bien sûr mon seigneur.

-Ah..., fit le dieu des océans en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça ! »

Le chevalier d'or pouffa légèrement alors qu'il remplissait les coupes vides des dieux. Il fit cependant bien attention de ne pas trop s'approcher d'Athéna et d'Aphrodite qui avaient déjà suffisamment bu. Quand Hadès fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« Dis moi Aphrodite... Ce n'est pas le chevalier d'or du Verseau qui est normalement l'échanson ?

\- C'est-à-dire mon seigneur... Que Camus est quelque peu... sur les nerfs.

-Sur les nerfs ? C'est-à-dire ?... » fit le dieu faussement désintéressé.

Poséidon lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, planqué derrière sa pyramide de pain. Tiens ? De puis quand ça l'intéressait de savoir qui était de service ce soir... Oh ! Une mini brioche ! Le dieu fit main basse sur sa nouvelle lubie.

Aphrodite poussa un léger soupire, près plus que jamais à déverser tous ses ragots les plus frais. Lui et la déesse du même nom pouvaient définitivement tenir un journal hebdomadaire sans jamais manquer de rumeurs croustillantes et d'anecdotes cocasses sur leurs proches.

« Voyez-vous mon seigneur, Camus s'est récemment battu avec son copain et il semble que depuis, le problème ne soit pas résolu. Avec tout mon respect seigneur Hadès, je doute que vous puissiez comprendre. »

Hadès grogna légèrement. C'était sa fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

« Je croyais que le verseau était la froideur incarné..., fit Poséidon confus.

-Non, reprit Aphrodite en posant une main sur sa hanche. Le frigide de la bande, si je peux me le permettre, c'est Shaka... Quoi qu'on a plusieurs fois surpris le Phénix s'infiltrer discrètement dans son temple la nuit... Enfin bref ! Pour en revenir à Camus, c'est un peu de notre faute aussi. Plusieurs fois on l'a charrié sur ce copain invisible. Mais il faut nous comprendre ! On ne l'a toujours pas vu ! C'est bien les verseau ça, toujours à cacher des choses.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai appris qu'il n'y a qu'un mois qu'Isaac et son très cher ami Hyoga étaient plus qu'amis ! J'étais outré ! Moi qui étais presque comme un autre père pour lui ! Attention, je ne veux pas remplacer Camus, je sais qu'ils ont un lien privilégié et qu'il sera toujours son deuxième père mais- »

Hadès ne trouva pas la force de continuer à écouter leur conversation. Entres les ragots du côté d'Aphrodite la déesse et Athéna et les ragots du côté d'Aphrodite le chevalier et Poséidon. Il posa son verre sur la table et s'affala presque dans sa chaise avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Oui, il boudait.

Tout le monde autour de lui semblait s'amuser follement et le voici assit sur sa chaise, bloqué entre deux séances de ragots et avec un problème sur les bras. Il mit rapidement une main dans sa poche, brossant légèrement de ses doigts une petite boite qui s'y trouvait, comme pour être sur qu'elle n'avait pas disparue. C'était son dernier espoir... Le dieu poussa un long soupire. Que ferait Zeus à sa place. Et où était encore passé cet empaffé d'ailleurs ?!

Pour la première fois de la soirée -qui était sacrément bien entamée- Hadès remarqua l'absence de son benjamin. Tout à coup, il fut heureux de ne pas être celui qui avait promis à Héra de surveiller son mari.

« Hm... Poséidon, Zeus à disparu. »

Coupé dans sa conversation, son frère le regarda un instant comme s'il était un idiot. Ce qui était quand même vexant, surtout venant de Poséidon.

« Oui, il est allé aux toilettes.

\- Depuis quand on a besoin d'aller aux toilettes nous les dieux?... »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères, un long silence pendant lequel ils eurent une conversation silencieuse qui se résumait à : « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? -On sait tout les deux ce qu'il est allé faire. -Non mais il se fout de moi. -Tu avais promis à Héra de le surveiller. -Meeeeeerde »

Aphrodite se racla la gorge, l'attention des deux dieux maintenant dirigé vers lui.

« Si c'est Zeus que vous cherchez, non il n'est pas aux toilettes. Et le copain de Camus devrait se faire du soucis... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- QUOI ?! »

Les deux dieux se levèrent d'un coup, faisant sursauter les deux Aphrodite et Athéna. Oui, ils voyaient de quoi il voulait parler.

Très vite, Poséidon se morfondait sur lui alors qu'une aura effrayante entourait son ainé.

« Je vais me faire tuer... Héra va me tuer...

-Je vais le tuer. Je vous jure cette fois je vais y arriver je vais le tuer. » souffla Hadès.

Le chevalier des poissons hésita un instant à aller son chercher son appareil photo : quoi qui allait se passer, ça allait être marrant. Déjà, les deux grands dieux se levèrent et lorsque le seigneur des Enfers emboita le pas à la recherche de leur benjamin, dans une entente tacite, tous décidèrent de le suivre.

Il leur fallu peu de temps pour trouver Zeus, Aphrodite le chevalier des poissons avait une mémoire d'éléphant -sûrement pour stocker le moindre ragot-. En fait, même sans le poisson, le dieu aurait été facile à trouver : le cosmos de ce dernier était très simple à tracer. Trop simple. Zeus devait probablement avoir lui aussi engloutit une certaine dose d'alcool et si il y a une chose que tous les dieux de l'Olympe savaient, c'était à quel point le dieu des dieux n'avait aucune résistance à l'alcool.

C'est donc sur l'un des balcons de la salle, sous les étoiles et la lune d'argent, que Zeus faisait la court au chevalier du verseau. Enfin... Essayait. En effet, les bribes de phrases et les mots bafouillés n'avaient pas l'air de séduire Camus. Leur frère faisait presque pitié.

Le verseau semblait à bout de nerf, ses bras croisé sur sa toge sombre alors qu'il y avait un air glacial accroché à son visage. Tient, était-ce du gel sur les pavés là-bas ?... Hadès se posa contre le chambranle de l'arche, observant la scène en poussant un soupire.

« Il est sérieux ?, souffla le dieu blasé.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça finisse toujours comme ça avec Zeus ?! »

Poséidon leva pratiquement les bras au ciel : il en avait ras la casquette de son frère et de toutes ses âneries qu'il enchainait sans aucune impunité. Il vit alors le seigneur du monde souterrain pousser un nouveau soupire et s'approcher du dieu des dieux, lui faisant signe de la tête de venir lui aussi.

Ils encerclèrent leur cadet, sans un bruit, avant de poser chacun une main sur son épaule, le faisant violemment sursauter. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent rapidement sur ses deux frères, semblant étonné. Ça laissait au moins au chevalier du verseau l'occasion de souffler et de faire remonter la température autours de lui.

« Zeus... Espèce de petit con..., siffla Poséidon entre ses dents serrées. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagine être en train de faire?

\- Oh je t'en prit ! Lâche moi la grappe un peu ! Et mets toi à ma place, je ne pouvais pas résister à une si charmante compagnie ! »

La température baissa de deux degrés. Hadès posa son regard sur le chevalier présent : celui-ci avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée et surtout, il était près à mettre une raclé au dieu le plus important du Panthéon. Il se retenait, pour combien de temps encore, il l'ignorait.

« J'ai fais une promesse à ta femme espèce de crétin ! Et puis t'es pas un ado sérieux ! T'es le roi des dieux !

\- Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi Poséidon ! Allez quoi ! Sois sympa ! »

Derrière eux, les deux déesses et le chevalier des poissons s'étaient fais discrets mais commençaient à retenir difficilement le fou rire qui les prenaient. Personne ne s'était aperçu de l'agacement qui peu à peu, prenait le seigneur des enfers. Comme le verseau, il était à deux doigts de frapper Zeus. Fort.

« Je vais pas finir en charpie par ta faute !

\- Mais regardeuh leuuuh... »

Zeus se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts et y déposa un baiser. Relevant les yeux, il lança son regard le plus « charmeur » au chevalier qui grimaça avec dégoût. Puis un ' **Boooung'** et le dieu des cieux glissa par terre. Hadès l'observa, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux alors qu'il tenait toujours le plateau d'Aphrodite des poissons, près à de nouveau l'abattre. Cet échanger fit ricaner Poséidon.

« Mais Haaadèèès... Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, gémit Zeus comme un gamin en se tenant la tête, toujours par terre.

\- Parce que d'une, son ainé se pencha au dessus de lui avec un sourire dérangeant. Va bien te faire voir Zeus. De deux, si tu t'approche encore une malheureuse fois de cet homme, ce n'est pas un plateau que j'abattrais sur toi mais tout le Mont Olympe dieux inclus. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Le dieu tendit le plateau à Aphrodite, sans le regarder. Ce dernier, quelque peu choqué par l'échange attrapa son outil de travail du soir sans rien dire.

Camus, lui, releva un sourcil, étonné par l'attitude du dieu : ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi menaçant, encore moins envers ses frères. Surtout quand ils étaient entourés de tant de personne. Avait-il seulement une idée de ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre ou ?... D'un regard, le verseau pouvait déjà voir les yeux des deux Aphrodite briller d'une lueur malicieuse. C'était sans compter sur le dieu des Enfers qui balança presque Zeus dans les bras de son autre frère, le congédiant d'un regard menaçant. Regard qu'il lança aux trois autres présents qui ne semblaient pas vouloir déguerpir.

« Mon seigneur..., souffla Camus une fois seuls.

\- Ce crétin... Il avait promis à Héra de ne flirter avec personne et voilà ! »

Il entendit un rire s'élever et vit le chevalier ricaner, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son amusement.

« À quoi vous attendiez-vous mon seigneur ? La réincarnation de son précieux échanson, en chair et en os déambulant dans la même salle que lui, pensiez-vous vraiment qu'il aurait put résister ?

\- Tu n'es pas Ganymède, bouda le dieu.

\- C'est vrai, mais je le fut il y a quelques millénaire.

\- Non, fit Hadès en secouant la tête. Tu es Camus, tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le verseau n'ajouta rien, un sourire touché sur les lèvres. Être comparé à une de ses anciens incarnations n'était pas particulièrement agréable et le seigneur des enfers savait à quel point le chevalier haïssait qu'on le compare à celui qu'il avait put être.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ?, demanda le dieu penaud.

\- Non, répondit Camus en haussant les épaules. Je dois avouer avoir été particulièrement stupide : vous êtes un dieu, celui des Enfers et je dois avouer qu'il y a toujours quelque chose en moi qui a peur. Pas de vous bien sur seuleme-

\- Épouse-moi. »

Camus se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui demander ça ? Est-ce que cet idiot de dieu venait de lui demander ça ? Tel un robot, il posa son regard sur le seigneur qui le regardait lui avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Mode glacier activé.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Épouse-moi. »

Donc il avait bien entendu. Oh mince... Il était sensé répondre quoi à ça ? Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps alors que sa bouche était désormais grande ouverte. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir dire le moindre mot à cet instant. En voyant l'homme réagir ainsi, le dieu poussa un soupire et s'approcha de lui. Doucement, il s'agenouilla et se saisit de la main du chevalier, l'observant un instant entre ses doigts avant d'y poser ses lèvres dans un baiser.

« Je t'aime Camus, et... je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Alors épouse-moi.

\- Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien... », souffla Camus.

Le verseau était un homme, et il se répéta de réagir comme un homme... Alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, sa conscience doucement lui échappant.

« Hey Camus j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là tu peu-... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Aphrodite le chevalier resta interdit, à l'entrée du balcon alors qu'il surprit Camus à terre, soutenu par le dieu Hadès lui même à genoux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ?... En le voyant, le verseau fit de son mieux pour se relever, suivi de près par le seigneur des Enfers, et se frotta légèrement la nuque, gêné.

« J'ai fais un malaise... Le seigneur Hadès m'a rattrapé... Tu as besoin d'aide ? J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le poisson le regarda avec suspicion, mais n'ajouta rien et se détourna, disparaissant rapidement dans la foule qui grouillait dans la grande salle. Rapidement, le verseau se tourna vers le dieu.

« Mon seigneur... Je suis humain.

\- Tu es théoriquement un demi-dieu comme tous chevaliers, marinas et tout et tout.

\- Je sers Athéna !

\- Cela favoriserait notre alliance entre terre et Enfers.

\- Que vont dire les autres dieux ?

\- Zeus est un crétin, Poséidon est obsédé par la nourriture. Tous les autres peuvent s'écraser. »

Le chevalier poussa un long soupire, il n'allait jamais arriver à rien...

« Tu es donc sérieux... », murmura-t-il en laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

Le dieu ne répondit rien, tirant l'humain dans son étreinte. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son torse et écouta doucement le cœur du dieu battre.

« Tu es fou.

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? »

Il devait y aller, Aphrodite l'attendait mais il ne voulait pas laisser son amant sans la moindre réponse. C'était fou, tout ceci était totalement fou. Déjà que leur relation était totalement irrationnelle mais maintenant ça. Un court instant, le chevalier s'imaginer en robe de marier. Urk ! Tout sauf ça... Il n'était pas question qu'il s'abaisse à une telle chose, il était un homme après tout, il avait sa dignité.

« Jure moi que je n'aurais pas à mettre une robe... »

Il fallut quelques secondes au dieu pour répondre cette fois, comprenant ce que Camus sous-entendait. Il trembla légèrement, heureux, et essaya sans grand succès de lui répondre d'une voix calme :

« Où... Où as-tu trouvé une pareille idée ?... »

Camus pouvait clairement entendre l'émotion dans la voix du dieu, et se reculant légèrement, il observa l'être à la chevelure corbeau l'observer avec le sourire le plus brillant qu'il n'avait jamais vue. D'un geste brouillon, il sortit alors de sa poche un écrin et, l'ouvrant, se mit à genoux.

« Camus, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le verseau fixa un instant l'anneau d'argent, rien de particulièrement décoré ni même orné de pierre mais le dieu connaissait ses goûts. Il savait qu'il avait horreur de porter des choses trop ostentatoires. Soudainement, il détourna la tête avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je ne sais pas, il y avait un homme aux grands yeux dorés tout à l'heure...

\- Camus..., fit la voix dangereuse du dieu.

\- Mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour le bleu.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc... il retint son souffle un instant. Oui, je le veux mon seigneur. »

Hadès passa alors doucement la bague au doigt de son amant et, se relevant, le prit dans ses bras, prêt à pleurer. C'était surement la demande en mariage la plus minable au monde, surtout venant d'un dieu mais Camus s'en moquait et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

« CAMUS !, lui parvint la voix de Milo de l'intérieur de la salle. Y'A UNE PILE DE PAIN EN FEU ! »

Le chevalier poussa un long soupire, se détachant d'Hadès. Le devoir l'appelait et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de retrouver son meilleur ami grillé.

« Je dois y aller.

\- Cours chevalier, le devoir t'appelle ! »

Camus leva d'abord les yeux aux ciel avant de répondre par un sourire amusé et un signe de la tête. Il embrassa un court instant le dieu avant de disparaître à son tour dans la foule, prêt à aider ses amis.

Le dieu décida de rester quelques temps sur le balconnet, profitant du calme. Il fallut bien pour lui rejoindre les siens et de retour à sa table, Hadès retrouva Poséidon et Zeus les cheveux cramés. Les deux boudaient alors que face au dieu des flaques d'eau, un petit tas de cendre trônait. Donc c'était ça...

« Fiancé... Il est fiancé ! Qui peut bien être le misérable humain qui ai mit la main sur lui ?!

\- J'en sais rien Zeus mais je te jure que mes pains seront vengés.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il encore ?, demanda Hadès faussement désintéressé.

\- Il vient juste de remarquer que le chevalier qu'il poursuivait portait un anneau.

\- J'étais sur qu'il n'en avait pas quand je suis allé le voir ! » gémit le dieu des cieux.

Hadès se recula dans sa chaise, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors qu'il reprit doucement sa coupe.

« Oui, c'est très étrange dis-moi... »

Poséidon l'observa l'espace d'un instant, intrigué par un tel sourire. Il tiqua.

« Oh putain... Tu es un enfoiré Hadès.

\- Oui je sais. »

* * *

Camus se laissa tomber sur son lit, face contre son oreiller. Cette journée avait véritablement été... d'enfer. La préparation de la salle, entamée depuis plusieurs jours déjà, la nourriture à cuisiner, Seiya qui était parvenu à faire cramer ses vêtements alors qu'il était chargé de faire de la glace avec Hyoga... Et puis pourquoi ce genre de fête avait toujours lieu au Sanctuaire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas en profiter eux ! Comme si être chevalier à plein temps ne suffisait pas ! Quelqu'un devait vraiment informer Athéna qu'ils n'étaient pas party planner. Enfin... C'était terminé maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que leur déesse ne décide par de refaire une 'petite' sauterie de si tôt.

Épuisé, il n'eut même pas la force de repenser à la proposition d'Hadès, ni même de s'inquiéter des qu'en-dira-t-on. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Les bras autours de son précieux oreillers, les paupières closes, il se sentait déjà partir au pays des rêves. Lorsqu'il sentit la chair de poule dévaler son échine. Ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément.

« Camus... » une voix légèrement tordu lui parvint de l'obscurité.

Le chevalier se releva sur l'un de ses coudes et lança un regard derrière lui. Son visage blêmit lorsqu'il vit sortir de l'obscurité Aphrodite, son cher et très amical voisin de temple, deux robes de mariée dans les mains.

« Alors, fit-il avec un sourire bien plus tordue que sa voix, la blanche ou la rose ? »

Il aurait dû tout lui dire depuis le début.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
